Nobody Knew
by MickieLoves
Summary: He smirked as she pressed the blade against his neck, “I hear they call you ‘mudblood’ around here how quaint.” She laughed cruelly, “That’s right halfbreed, but that doesn’t change anything because you know as well as I do that my blood...is priceless


Nobody Knew

**Summary: **He smirked as she pressed the blade against his next, "I hear they call you 'mudblood' around here; how quaint." She laughed cruelly, "That's right half-breed, but that doesn't change anything because you know as well as I do that **my** blood..." her voice lowered to a whisper, " is **priceless**."

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I'm currently just testing the waters with this story so please give me all input. I know the beginning of this chapter is going to be a little weird but I promise the whole thing isn't like that. It's just sort of an introduction, like in Star Wars or whatever. More will reveal itself as the story moves along. Well, I hope most people like it (EVERYONE is a bit much to ask I think (: ) so just read and review...well, you know what to do. Thanks!

-Mickie 3

**Disclaimer:** So, I think only one of these are necessary so just apply it to the whole story. Clearly this is a fan fiction site so I own next to nothing in this story, save for the two (three tops, I haven't decided) that you won't recognize as "Harry Potter", but I promise they won't come from anywhere else, so if you don't know them, they're mine.

**Chapter 1**

_About The Past That Never Happened And The Present That Is_.

Everybody knows the stereotype of Hermione Granger: She is quiet, highly intelligent, conservative and loyal to her cause and her friends. When it comes to looks, she is average and modest. She is determined to be the best and to prove herself, even to those who shouldn't matter. What everybody does not know, is that this Hermione Granger is not real. She is merely an illusion, a fantasy thought up by a girl trying to find solace in what she saw as a utopia. This girl's name is, no, _was_ Hana Vasiljavich and in a hidden world of a different kind of magic than witches and wizards, she was more than royalty, she was immortal. But these things do not matter, it is a history that she gladly erased. She killed Hana Vasiljavich and replaced her with a more normal, average girl and set off for a place where she could be free to choose her own destiny. She did all this and nobody knew, not the truth at least, not even her. She was sure to erase all memories of the past in order to create a better future for herself

When She was recruited to the even newer world of wands and potions, she felt strangely comfortable. It was like a more natural sense of home, although not completely. It was better for her though. She made friends, and family and a name for herself through her own volition. She has been, since the day she received her letter from Hogwarts, happy. However, one cannot escape Destiny so easily, at least not without a fight.

**End of Sixth Year**

Draco Malfoy clapped his hands slowly, infamous smirk in place, legs crossed, leaning back elegantly in the white fold out chair, surrounded by several of his fellow Slytherins as they watched the last of the Seventh year students graduate. The sun was blazing, and although they were in a shaded area, it was still quite hot. The graduation was a long and drawn out spectacle filled with annoying speeches, last words and goodbyes. However, none of this bothered Draco, he listened intently to every word, taking in every moment as a countdown. It was almost his.

His best mate, Blaise Zambini, turned to him, "Eighty-Seven people, it took them TWO hours to announce Eight-Seven People."

"Yeah." Draco replied absently, still enthralled. They were almost to the end.

"Yeah? What do you mean 'yeah'? Drake, why the hell are we here? We don't give a damn about any of these people. The seventh years have always treated us like shit, even in our house. Who are we here to see? Really? Flint? Ha! That's a load if I ever heard one. But really mate, what're we doing?"

Draco averted his gaze for a moment to look at Blaise, "This is an important moment in our lives Blaise and I wanted to be here for it. Think about it, in just a few moments, Dumbledore will cast the traditional luck charm, they'll throw their silly hats and it'll be done. They'll be back on the bottom of the ladder, and we'll be on top. This school will be ours. I had to be here for it."

At this, Blaise let out a loud laugh, "Ha! Ah, man, I always knew you were a twisted one but sometimes you surprise even me. Then again, it is always about the power with you, isn't it?"

"Does anything else matter?"

Blaise shook his head, still smiling, "Nah, I guess not. Not in the long run."

And so they both sat for those last few moments, watching the end of the ceremony. Both stood and clapped along with the rest, but they clapped for a different celebration.

---------

The Golden Trio were also present at the festivities, cheering in congratulations for their older friends.

"I just can't believe that's going to be US next year!" Hermione gushed.

Harry nodded in agreement "Yeah, six years went by so fast, and so much has happened"

"I think 'so much' is an understatement at this point Harry, I think 'living two lifetimes in the matter of six years' more accurately covers it." Ron laughed.

The two boys laughed but Hermione's face became very serious, "Have you two boys put any serious thought to what you're going to be doing after next year?"

The two groaned and Ron replied, "Hermione, why must you ruin a good time by sounding like my mother?"

"I'm serious Ronald!" Hermione huffed, "These are very important matters that we must give serious consideration..."

"Yes, Mother." Ron muttered with a smirk. Harry covered his laugh with a cough.

"...and you two seem to think of nothing but frivolities that will have no significance once this next year is done..."

"Of course, Mother." Ron continued but Hermione ignored him.

"...but these are our futures we're talking about here, and this will be the last chance to prepare for what's to come and you two need to seriously crack down on your studies..."

"Whatever you say, Moth–"

"Oh, Shut Up Ron!" Hermione shouted, red in the face.

"Oh, Hello Hermione." Ron grinned. Harry looked as though he was convulsing.

"As I was saying, you two need to really crack down for the N.E.W.T.s and..."

Ron's shoulders slumped, "Nope, there's Mother again..."

"...then we can do ANYTHING we want to– "

"Are you sure about ANYTHING, Granger?" This time it was Malfoy who interrupted, "It seems you've forgotten who you're speaking to. I'd be surprised if there was in fact _any-thing_ these two dunderheads could do. You're wasting your breathe, not that I mind. Waste away, the sooner the better."

"Very cute Malfoy, now Sod Off." Hermione was in no mood to deal with him. Unfortunately Malfoy was in a very good mood to play.

"Tut, tut, Mudblood, when ever are you going to learn your place?" At the first sign of the foul word Harry and Ron rushed to defend Hermione.

"You'd better watch if Ferret!" Harry threatened. Ron was about to put in his two cents but Hermione quickly intervened.

"You guys, just don't bother, not today. School's almost out. Let him play his petty games and just walk away." She said as she began to walk away. At this the two boys relaxed their stances slightly, glowering at Malfoy for a moment longer before they turned to follow Hermione.

"That's right boys. Walk away." Malfoy taunted, his smirk ever present, "My _petty_ remarks mean nothing today. It doesn't matter that Weasel will end up poor as dirt like the rest of his goddamn family, and Potter will outlive his fame, ending up lonely and old, telling stories no one will remember. It doesn't matter that with Granger's brain, the sky is her limit, but her bloodline will keep her grounded. No, it doesn't matter because _today_, you were bigger and_ I _was petty."

Hermione spun around fiercely to face him. "The world isn't so archaic anymore Malfoy!"

"It might as well be, Mudblood!" he replied venomously, "No matter what you think or what you're told, the strongest bloodline has the most power in the end."

"It's always about power with you isn't it Malfoy? Power and Bloodlines that's all that's important to you."

"They're the only things that matter." He replied coolly.

And for reasons unknown to either of them, she smiled at his last comment before she turned and left, her two boys in tow.

End Note: Well, it's not terribly long but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to give it a week or two to see what kind of response I get so please review. Honestly, all kinds of criticism or ideas or anything are perfectly welcome. I was pretty excited to get this first chapter out. See you I Chapter 2!

-Mickie 3


End file.
